Keith and Natani's Adventure
by an eager fan
Summary: a story about Keith and Natani, Note I do not own Twokinds
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter. If you would like to see more, please tell me and i'll put it up! This is a fanfiction of Two Kinds and contains a few big and minor **SPOILERS**, so if you haven't read all the way through the series, i'd recommend that you wait to read this. Second warning: I say fuck once in this.

* * *

CH:1

Keith looked up from his lap to discover that after all the gathering around to praise, he was alone. At least, he saw it as praise when really it was pity from the rest of the crew. After taking a moment to gather himself, he meandered towards the nearest door, stumbling, and mumbling to himself. As he reached the door he began to let his imagination wander, from visions of his now ex-wife and his past as the son of a noble general, to Trace and Flora, and Natani, whom he had denied his feelings for for what seemed like forever, longer still due to his current intoxication. But his mind had stayed on the thought of Natani. And knowing that he could never get Natani to give up the charade that she was a man long enough to talk to her as a woman made him mad. But he eventually forgot what had made him mad and continued down the hall trying to find his room in the midst of the crowded tavern. He found himself at the bottom of a staircase that looked to him like it might take him up 20 stories, in a Two story tavern. He started his ascension when he was caught off guard by a woman that looked exactly like laura. He grabbed out to her in an attempt to stop her, he shouted for her to stop but she only turned around to shriek and pull away.

She shouted at him calling him a "drunken fool", having not actually looked like Laura to begin with. This only caused him to remember his wife's tragic death, the reason he drank in the first place, and with a tear in his eye he once more started up the stairs. He saw Trace and Flora at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Keith, what's goin' on?" Flora called to him, but he silently clambered onwards towards his room at the tavern. "Well you don't have to be so rude!" she then shouted as he passed by her.

"Sorry." Keith replied in a dull tone, and hearing him say it like that made Flora feel bad and apologize to him. Having reached his room he just nodded and entered, closing the door behind him. Forgetting Natani was asleep on the bed he jumped on, waking her. She woke in an angered state and rose a hand to strike at Keith, but instead she shook her head and Decided to keep her thoughts, and hands, to her self. Although she didn't want to admit it she was sad for Keith. She moved to the floor and thought up ways she would insult Keith if she didn't feel sorry for him. But "no" she said to her self, and stood up in anger.

"Now you listen here furr ball!" she began, "Since when do you get the right to barge in on me and kick me out of bed, Just because your sad doesn't mean that you get any special treatment." she continued, "You can be sad all you want but don't make others feel the same because you don't want to cheer up!"

Keith had no response, and that only angered Natani more, she continued to yell at him until she ran out of breath, allowing every one outside of the room to here. In all her yelling she didn't manage to wake Keith from his drunken slumber. Discovering he was asleep the whole time made her more mad. But tired of yelling at him she subsided. she lay on the cold floor. But this felt different, she had shared a room with Keith before and she was fine with the floor. But this time, even after her rant she still felt bad. 'No' she thought, that was a girly thing to feel, and she wasn't a girl. Or at least, not one whom had feelings for Keith. That only worsened the situation, but she felt cold. Not just because the floor was cold, but because she yelled at him like she did.

She made sure Keith was still asleep and crawled into the warm bed, 'I'll just leave before he wakes up' she thought. She glanced over at Keith who even in his sleep looked as sad as he did during the day. 'i guess Keith wouldn't mind if i just got a bit closer, to get warm, yeah! Nothing else, just cold in here.' She inched closer. Still focused on Keith's face to make sure he doesn't wake up.

"Taking advantage of a drunk man?"

Natani screamed and in her shock fell out of the bed, only to be taunted once more by Zen.

"I see you've gotten soft traveling with these people."

"Zen, what the hell is your problem?", she whispered angrily

"I was just checking up on my little brother, and i found you spooning with the Basitin."

"I was not!", she blushed. Making Zen laugh, witch made her mad.

"At least now you sleep in bed together and not one of you on the floor."

"We aren't sleeping together!"

"Where so!"

"NO, we weren't!"

"Sure you weren't, but whatever you where doing was making your tail burn a hole in the sheet," he said with a sneering grin.

Natani grabbed her tail and held it still, but acknowledging this made her blush more, which in turn caused Zen to laugh more. "Well see you later bro, gotta leave for a while, contract and what not." And on that note she got back into bed, and was closer to Keith than before. But she told herself it was for warmth, again, and again. Did she believe that anymore?

Keith and Natani where entangled in each others arms by the time morning came around, she'd "accidentally" forgotten to get out of the bed before Keith woke up. Keith, unlike the night before had not dreamt about Laura at all, Natani on the other hand dreamt only about Keith, but only in a friend way, because she was a guy, yeah. Keith was the first to wake of the two, he didn't realize that Natani was what was wrapped tightly around him. He didn't move, he didn't speak, he just laid there. Thinking about Natani made him forget, made him smile, and most importantly, made him happy. Natani woke not long after Keith, almost as if she sensed he was no longer asleep. Neither of them had opened their eyes yet so they just stayed still trying not to wake the other, nor did they know that they where practically kissing they where so close. Natani and Keith almost in perfect sync opened there eyes, seeing one another and quickly releasing each other from their grip.

Natani turned her body away from Keith to hide her face, which would have other wise been a clear indication that this was no accident. Little did she know Keith had done the same to hide his own face as well. They both waited for the other to say something, but there where no words between the two. Neither knew what to say at the moment and the silence between the two only made it feel more awkward.

Keith was the first one to talk. "Well, good morning."

"Yeah"

But that was all they thought up to say to each other, so Natani, not one to be last got up and dressed her self Keith, with nothing better to do, got up as well. The silence wasn't broken for a while, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Natani tried to think of something to say, "I... don't remember climbing into the bed, sorry," she lied.

"It's fine," Keith replied. He knew it was a lie, something in him said she wasn't exactly honest.

"Great now you're lying," she thought. "Well i guess we'd better go see if Trace and Flora are awake too."

"No, I mean, whats the rush?" Natani was hesitant but agreed, thinking maybe he wanted to talk or something. Keith sat down on the bed leaving plenty of room for Natani to take a seat, seeing that, she did. Keith looked down at his lap as if he wanted to say something, Natani Nervously looked around waiting for Keith to do something. Zen crept in on the conversation, uninvited of course.

"He wants to say he loves you!" Zen shouted to Natani.

Keith began to open his mouth to speak, but he was swiftly cut off by Natani. "So hey have you noticed anything weird about Flora lately" Natani asked

"Well I... I guess I have but it's probably nothing, I guess if something was wrong we'd know." Keith replied. Natani thought that it would take Keith a bit longer to answer that, as to avoid talking seriously with him. "So Natani, I... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Natani thought, don't say what i think you're gonna say, PLEASE!"

"Natani, I want to know... how do you feel..."

"Please, don't ask about us!" She continued to think.

"How you feel about-" Keith's unwanted words where cut off by a very impatient and unhappy Flora, followed by Trace.

"We gotta go, now!" Trace shouted. the voice of some men downstairs could be heard by them.

"Have you seen these four travelers, they were rumored to be staying here for the night."

"Come on, out the window!" Keith called to the rest of the group, the followed, not having any other plans. They all clambered out the window, Natani was never more thankful that someone had found them, not that she was exactly happy that they did. Keith was the last one out the window, almost being spotted by the Bounty Hunters. They saw a tree line and ran for it. The hunters caught a glimpse of their shadows, but thankfully thought it might have been something else. It appeared that they were not the smartest hunters of any kind, idiots. But the group made it safely through the tree line and continued to run until they where all physically exhausted. They found a small clearing in the trees and stopped for a break. It was there they decided to make camp, having noticed no one was following them. they had three tents, one for Flora and Trace, one for Keith, and one for Natani. This would have been the first time in a while Keith and Natani would have slept in a different room, or tent, whatever you want to call it, bed.

It was almost sun down so Keith had went out to find some firewood, still tired, but they needed it. It looked to be a cold rainy night. Natani followed Keith, without him knowing, of course. Keith and Natani got about ten minutes in when Keith noticed he was being followed, it took him a second to realize it was Natani. "What is she doing out here following me?" Keith wondered.

"Oh no, what am I doing? If he finds out i'm following him what will he say, what will _**I**_ say?" Natani asked her self. But she was right, she had followed Keith this far in and still had thought of nothing to say to him. Nor did she think when she would talk to him, would she just jump down like "Hey, what are you doing here?", no it was a little late for that. In all her thinking she hadn't noticed that her target had stopped. And was eagerly waiting for her to walk out of cover, which she did, to Keith who above her had his sword raised ready to strike her down. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. The assassin who lost focus and revealed her self. Or Keith who had discovered his follower, whom he was about to kill, was non other than Natani. They where now, once again, standing in silence, the apparently unavoidable situation for the two. "I swear i can explain why i was following you."

"I would love to hear it." Responded Keith

"Well... you see... I..." Natani began. "I, don't know why i'm out here following you."

"So what, you just said 'hey why don't I follow Keith for no reason'!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Natani retorted. "I'm not the only one to question here, it's been 15 minutes on this trip and no firewood? Where were you going Keith"

"To get firewood, I just, needed some fresh air is all." Keith admitted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I..."

"You what, huh?"

"Keith."

"Yes?"

"Well, I just, maybe wanted some alone time with you." She finally confessed.

"Exact- wait what?" Keith blushed and pondered what she meant by 'alone time'. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"I just maybe wanted to hang out with someone I don't have to hide around, usually we are cramped together in a room. But now we're out here, in the open. As friends of course." Natani wandered if even after that half-assed excuse he would be fine with her tagging along, and maybe forget this ever happened.

"Is that really all you came out here for?" She nodded, "Truly?" she nodded again. "...Prove it."

"I, what... how!" In hind sight for what happened next, those where probably not the most famous last words. In a what would be thought to be a later regrettable thing to do, Keith made a heat of the moment decision. He pulled Natani to him and kissed her, not a peck, not a mack, a kiss, passionate, deep. Natani thinking 'What the actual fuck.', sat there utterly stunned. Keith pulled away and looked at Natani waiting for some foreseen expression or some words to be spoken. But no, everything was still even nature seemed to stop, as if to preserve the silent moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2

"Um, what..." Natani questioned. Kieth stared her down with a look of assuredness, he got what he was looking for. Keith seemed positive he would have gotten a different answer it seemed, in his expression there was some confusion.  
"Kieth, um... can you let go of me now?" Natani demanded. Saying that seemed to dissapoint Kieth, he'd not gotten the answer he wanted after all. He released Natani, who in return, got back on her feet and slapped him, with some force. Kieth awaiting this took it, and watched Natani storm off back towards camp. He'd finally gotten the answer to the question he wanted to ask before. Let down by his own high hopes he wandered back to camp, picking up pieces of wood for the fire. Natani went straight to her tent when she arrived back at camp, blowing off Flora's greeting. Kieth soon followed, he looked the perfect image of gloom, and this, like most things, peaked Flora's interest.  
"So Kieth, what where you two doing out there?", she investigated.  
"Huh, oh, nothing."  
"Really, because he looked mad and you look sad, why are you sad?", she continued.  
"I'm not." Kieth lied.  
"Okay.", she would have persisted if she hadn't noticed he'd probably rather be left alone.  
Keith dropped the bundle of wood and retreated to his tent, where he could try think of a way to fix what he just broke, more like shattered to me. He untied the belt holding his sword and sheath and laid it on the ground, his helm, and pauldrans followed. He collapsed onto his beddings, done with this day that seemed to get worse and worse by the hour. Outside he could hear the commotion of Flora and Trace trying to figure out what had happened, Natani being no help in their venture. Flora tried harder and harder to pry the information out of Natani, but it was to no avail. Trace warned Flora that she should no longer continue pestering Natani. She didn't care, she wanted to know what had happened. Natani had always kept a hush tone with Flora, but with her constant asking of questions, she was forced to raise her voice.  
"Flora, I don't appriciate you being so nosy, I just want to lay down is that to much to ask?" She asked in a sharp tone.  
"Yes it is to much to ask, if you two are having problems I don't want that to affect the group!"  
"Well what if there are somethings I want to be kept private, huh?"  
"At this point, nothing is a secret, Just tell me what happened. Tell me why you two smell like a woman!" Hearing this surprised both Keith and Natani. There was no way they could explain this. "Tell me what secret you are hiding from us, NOW!"  
"Flora, please, calm down if she doesn't want to talk about it then sh-"  
"No-" Flora cut in, "I don't know what it is but I'm fed up. I want to know what HAPPENED, NOW!"  
"If you must know I was comforting Natani-" Kieth jumped in, "in remembering the loss of his brother. We were talking about it when a stray found us, but we scared her away. I was giving Natani a shoulder to cry on, being the only one since her brother died. Forgive me for that."  
Flora looked down at the ground in shame, thinking she had just yelled at Natani for no reason. She began to cry when Trace started off to escort her back to their tent. She mumbled sorrys, and other apologetic things on the way there. Spilling out her tears into the night, leaving Natani and Kieth fell low, since they had brought her to tears with thier lie. They shot each other glances, and saw that the other felt as bad. Somehow everything was bringing them together. Although, this was not the best thing to bond over.  
They could hear Trace attempting to brighten up the sad feline, not making this any better. They still hadn't moved, thinking deeply about what they had done, and what they had done just before. Kieth was still thinking about the kiss, Natani was thinking about Zen. Who definantly was not dead.  
Natani spoke first, "Thank you, Kieth."  
"It was nothing."  
"Yes, it was. They almost found out, and you- you helped me."  
"Like I said, it was nothing."  
"How is that nothing?"  
"You would have done the same for me."  
And that's when it really hit her. She would, and that, she did care. She cared about Kieth, and would never let anything happen to him. She had feelings. This epiphany left a look on her face that Kieth easily spotted.  
"Natani, are you okay?"  
Natani did not speak. She did what she'd been hiding from. What she really wanted to do. And without a word, started for Kieth. Seeing this, Kieth got very nervous. He noticed her raising a hand. 'Is she really going to hit me?!' Kieth thought, _'I mean I did kiss her and all._' She raised her hand higher._ 'But she hit me then!'_ His heart is pounding, not knowing what to do. _'Oh god I don't want to hit her back but I c_-' Just then Natani's hand landed gently on his shoulder. She seemingly looked into his soul with her dark, burning eyes, leaned in, and kissed him. Stunned by this odd retaliation, he did nothing. During, it seemed they where there, in that instance, for a lifetime.  
Natani Leaned back, satisfied with the length of her kiss, smiled and said, "I would have never done that for you. But thank you." Then she released his shoulder, turned around and walked back to her tent. Kieth had to keep himself from saying what he thought, _'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ But what could he do but wonder. So acknowledging that he too, turned around and retreated to his tent.  
_'Goddamn woman, keeping me up all night, kissing me, making me like her! Who does she think she is?'_  
Note: I am not done with this chapter, just wanted to get it up till then.


End file.
